And I Regret
by beholdthestars
Summary: Rose left for his own good. And now she's back to tell him the real reason why she left. And she's harbouring a secret. Scoupius/Rose.


**Well I got this while I was listening to the very same song. Im sorry if im annoying you by using to many Taylor Swift songs, but I think she has amazing lyrics that fit so well to the people's situations. So im sorry for that if it bothers you but, if you have any idea of some songs I could do then go ahead and just tell me, thank you, all rights go to Taylor Swift and Jk Rowling. The characters in this intrigue me so I thought I should write about them. Xoxo**

****

4 years ago she left him broken. 4 years and he still hadn't gotten over her. 4 years she had told him to move on for his own good. 4 years he was left, like a broken toy on the side of a road, unloved and unused. He felt his heart wrench at the photograph in his hands. They were madly in love and in the prime of their youth. But then everything changed.

She pulled her madly untamed hair into a plait and pulled on some jeans and a beige jumper before walking into her 4 year old daughter's room. "Patty" She called. The tiny pre-schooler came out of her bedroom in only her nightie. She yawned wide before rubbing her eyes. "Wes mommy?" She smiled at her daughter's choice of words. "Can you go get dressed for me?" The tiny child nodded before turning back into her room.

Rose Weasely was the ephiany of a single working class mother. She kept her job intact, visited her friends and family, and kept her four year old daughter out of trouble. Her life was perfect on the outside, yet on the inside she was broken. Every night she would cry herself to sleep, because she couldn't be with the person she wanted to be with. Yet if you knew her you would say that it would be her own fault. Yes she did let him go, but it was for his own good. He didn't deserve to be held down and have his whole world apart. She wanted to protect him aswell as her feelings, was that wrong? Was that wrong to want him to be happy?

She checked her appearance in the mirror. Her auburn hair was still messy even though it was tied into a plait. Her chocolate brown eyes were filled with pain and deep remorse yet hidden by a glint of hope. Her face had become older but still quite young at the age of 23. Her body was curvy yet still considered ably slim. She loved her new life yet she missed the old one. She ran a hand through her messy fringe before going downstairs to sort out Patricia's breakfast.

Patricia Jean Weasely couldn't have looked more different to her mother. Her hair was a platinum blonde colour and ran in curls down her tiny back. Yet she did inherit her mother's brown eyes. She was now four years old and she couldn't wait to see the world. She plodded down the stairs to see her mommy in the kitchen. She ran up to her mom and hugged her leg. Rose looked down at her daughter and pushed the curls out of her eyes. "Hey baby, you okay?" She nodded and jutted her bottom lip out in a cute little pout. "Im hungwy Mommy" She laughed and placed her on her hip. "I know baby, so im making you breakfast, what cha want?" She placed her four year old in her chair. "Err, pancakes" she squealed whilst clapping her tiny hand together. Rose laughed before planting a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

When Patricia finished her breakfast Rose put her coat on and her tiny little wellies, before putting her coat on and apparating to a door she knew all too well.

Scorpius Malfoy was a workaholic's dream. He would stay up on evenings to finish his work at the ministry, stay late hours to keep up with everything and still make time to see his family. But he was hiding from the truth. He was keeping up appearances, for his family he would say, he had guarded his feelings and kept them from coming back. He would be sobbing at the same picture every night. He still loved her, no matter how much she had hurt him. He would beg his heart not to feel for her anymore but he still dreamt of waking up and finding her in his arms.

He woke up early that particular morning and looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He was good looking, anyone would say that. He had platinum blonde hair which was slicked back to keep him from getting in his way. His eyes were silver caskets of dead love. Forgotten, misused, miss loved. His shoulders were broad and lead down to a perfectly lean body, all thanks to quidditch. Most of the time Scorpius kept to himself unless it involved him or his family's name, he was a very private person and didn't like other people prying into his personal life.

He didn't have pets or a girlfriend; he never could get over a certain somebody. He had opted for an apartment instead of a house. It wasn't so big and he wouldn't be as lonely in the small two bedroomed apartment.

He had a quick shower before shoving down a bit of breakfast. He heard a loud crack followed by a light tapping on his apartment door.

Rose looked down at Patricia and lovingly ran a hand through her messy curls. "I love you baby" She smiled showing her teeth. "I wuv you too mommy" She grasped at her mother's hand and adjusted her backpack on her back. Rose slightly tapped on the door. What had she done? Was this the right thing to do? Did she want Patricia to know her father? Oh god, too late to go back now.

Scorpius opened the door to see the very women who had broken his heart. She looked the same, yet older, more mature. And then in her hand was another hand, a tiny hand. He looked at the hand and then looked at the person who the hand belonged to. She had his colour hair in thick curls and had the same colour eyes as Rose. She was tiny, couldn't have been more than 5 years old.

His heart was like a vice; it gripped him and held him in the spot. He felt his insides churning and felt like he was going to throw up. She couldn't have really been there, could she? Maybe he was dreaming? Or it could have been the pumpkin juice he had this morning, it did taste a little off.

Rose felt her heart break at the sight of him again. He was so handsome. Better than he had been before. He was so much more beautiful, and so much more defined. That's when she heard his voice. Soft yet still alerting. "Rose?" she shivered as a tingle ran down her back.

He couldn't stop the words that left his mouth. He mentally punched himself. "Im sorry, I shouldn't have come" her voice was coarse and full of hurt. Before she could apparate, he grabbed her wrist, a jolt of excitement shot through him. "No, don't go" he couldn't stop his mouth saying his thoughts. Rose's face changed from pain to utter shock. "Um, im sorry for coming but I really need to talk to you" Scorpius didn't know why but he automatically opened the door wider for her and the little girl to pass through.

Patricia immediately set up her toys in Scorpius's floor and began playing with them. Rose smiled at how bold her daughter was, definitely inherited from her father. Scorpius motioned for Rose to follow him into the kitchen. He leaned against the counter whilst Rose made herself comfortable on a bar stool. "So what did you wanna talk about?" Scorpius said, so blunt it took her by surprise. "I, I, need you to understand why I left?"

Scorpius suddenly felt angry, she had come back here to rub it in his face? "No, I know why you left, you didn't love me and you couldn't tell me yourself so you ran off and left me here!" Tears were stinging Rose's eyes. "No, that's not why, please let me tell you?" She pleaded; she couldn't live with herself if she didn't tell him now. "No anything you have to say is not important anymore, I don't care." Rose felt her body violently shake, and the tears fell from her eyes. "I WAS PREGNANT" She screamed at him before dropping her head and breathing heavy. He raised one eyebrow at her before whispering "What?" Rose cussed in her head, why did she have to be so much like her father? She rolled her eyes "I was pregnant" Scorpius felt his body go rigid. She was pregnant, with his baby?

"Liar" he said, pure disgust in his voice. Rose felt her heart break. She knew this was a bad idea. "I would never lie about something like this, please believe me?" He shook his head. Gathering his thoughts. Rose's voice was so pure, how could she be lying? Rose fell into a heap on the floor and continued crying. Scorpius looked down at the women he knew he still loved. Guilt washed over him. He knelt down beside her and scooped her into his arms. She went rigid before relaxing into his touch. "Im so sorry" He whispered before kissing her forehead.

"Mommy, why are you sad?" Patricia said, her voice faltering as she saw her mommy lying on the floor. Rose gazed up at the small child before saying. "Im not sad patty, im fine baby, just go back and play kay?" Patricia shook her head defiantly, jutting her lip out into that adorable pout and crossing her arms over her chest. "Me not, going till Mommy tell me, why she sad?" Rose pulled out of Scorpius's arms and went to collect Patricia in her arms. Scorpius immediately missed the warmth of her body and the feeling of her heartbeat. He looked at Rose and the small girl and realised something only a blind person would miss. (NO offence to blind people) The little girl didn't run into her mother's arms as intended but ran over to Scorpius and hugged his leg tightly. "Daddy"

At those words Scorpius felt his heart break. This little girl was his baby? This beautiful child was what he and Rose created? Rose wiped away her tears before picking Patricia up and taking her next door. This gave the young Malfoy a chance to think. Rose left because she was pregnant? But why? He would have been ecstatic about being a dad? Did she think he didn't love her enough? Scorpius groaned in frustration before running his hand down his face.

Rose walked into Scorpius's kitchen to see him leaning on the counter with his head down in deep thought. "Im sorry, she's always been so bold. Family trait" She heard him stifle a chuckle before he straightened his body out and looked over at her. She felt her insides churn at him looking at her so intently. He never looked at her this intense. "What's her name?" She looked down "Patty" He chuckled at her daughter's nickname. "No her full name" Rose looked up embarrassed "Oh Patricia Jean Weasley" He raised his eyebrow. "Jean?" She looked down and fumbled with her hands. "Yeah it's my mum's middle name" "Rose, why do I need to know this?" Rose sighed.

"Patricia's real name is, Patricia Jean Malfoy" Scorpius looked up at these words to see Rose was pale. Malfoy? But she couldn't be. "How?" He asked stupidly. He heard her sigh. "Do you remember when you took me to Paris?" He nodded remembering the bittersweet memory. That was the day that Rose left him.

"_Rose, relax, we have all weekend" Rose's body relaxed against him as his hand slid around her waist. Rose had been acting weirdly with Scorpius for two weeks now. "I know Scorp, im just stressed" Her voice was strained; he knew she was lying to him but he didn't push her. Rose just wanted him to love her. She knew this was going to be the last moments she would ever have with him. "I have to go to the bathroom" She pulled out of his grasp and ran to the toilet. Scorpius heard her wrenching up her guts. He hated it. He ran behind her and pulled her hair back, lovingly running his hand down her back. She flushed the toilet and washed her mouth out. Scorpius raised his eyebrow at her. "Im fine, stop fussing" And that put an end to the conversation._

"So when you were ill, it's because you were pregnant?" Rose nodded ashamed of her behaviour. "Why couldn't you just tell me?" She shook her head. "I couldn't , you wouldn't understand" He smacked the counter with his hand "TRY ME" Rose flinched , tears of anguish and pain leaving her eyes. "You didn't need us to bring you down, your life was perfect, and you didn't need us to make things difficult. I did this for your own good" He looked at her, tears dancing in his grey pupils. "For my own good, you honestly believe that? Without you I was nothing, without you I still am nothing. did you think I didn't love you? Because if that's the case, I love you more than anything and you're tearing me apart rose."

Rose felt her heart beat again for the first time in 4 years. "Y, y, you love me?" He smirked. "Of course" Rose felt a familiar feeling of belonging wrap itself around her heart. She was loved by the very same person that she loved. "Mommy" Patricia's shrill voice rang out. Rose looked back at the room Patricia was in. She walked over to Scorpius and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Im sorry" She whispered. Before turning and going to grab Patricia.

****

**So what ya think? **

**Lots of {l**_ove_**} Angie xoxo**


End file.
